After Thoughts
by KKartter
Summary: The death of Matt and Mello and their thoughts of each other after death. -Death Jokes-


He could feel his breath going shallow. The stinging from the wounds all across his weak, almost lifeless body. He could feel his last cold breath filled with nicotine.

Suddenly, he was standing. Looking down at his own bloody corpse. It took a moment for realization to kick in but it finally did. 'Fucking great!' He thought to himself as he looked around at all the officers that had just shot him dead, now slowly leaving the scene of Mail Jeevas' murder.

The next thought that popped up was 'Mello! I'm gonna kick his ass!' Suddenly he was beside the blonde, in a truck. He then realized ghosts can move about like that, with just a thought. The redhead hesitated but finally let out a soft 'Mello?' As he expected, no response. He watched the blonde as he was driving along, obviously nervous. Then the news report of Matt's own death came on, and he heard Mello apologize to him, completely unaware of his presence. Memories of the two boys, roommates, best friends back at Wammy's come flooding back. He stared at the blonde, remembering every little thing that ever happened between them. Everything that was ever said. He supposed you could remember much easier when you were dead so you could reflect on your life or whatever.

He wished desperately that his best friend sitting next to him would notice him. Would turn to him just once so he could see the amazing blue eyes he knew so well. But no avail. He then remembered they weren't alone. He popped into the back of the truck seeing a very scared and naked, except for a blanket, Takada. He looked at her hands and saw the worst thing he could imagine, his best friend's name written on what he knew had to be a piece of the (admittedly kinda awesome) killer paper. His stomach turned and wrenched. He didn't want him to die. And he knew damn well that his diva best friend wasn't ready to give up life quite yet. But it was too late. Matt couldn't stop it now. Then his stomach fluttered, with what Matt refused to admit were butterflies, as another thought popped into his head. He would be able to see him again. And touch him. That thought sent shivers down his spine. He never told Mello, hell he never said much of anything what with being preoccupied with video games, but he loved Mello. He always had. Maybe most of the time it had been only as his best friend, but what he was feeling now, was much more.

Matt heard harsh rattles and gasps coming from the front of the truck. He knew what it meant, but he couldn't bare to watch. The truck crashed and Matt jumped to the front and looked down at his best friend's lifeless body. And suddenly his figure was there standing next to him looking down at his own corpse just as Matt himself had done. The redhead brought his arm down on the blonde's shoulder and he jumped apparently not knowing Matt was there. His eyes lit up when they landed on the hidden, by orange lenses, green eyes. The blonde reached out and hugged the redhead tight, that he felt he needed air, which he knew was ridiculous being dead and all.  
"I thought I'd lost you!" Mello cried into the mould of his friend's neck, which his head seemed to fit perfectly into.

"Heh. I ain't going anywhere Mels!" The redhead smiled and pulled the blonde closer.

"Well I suppose there are worse people to have to spend eternity with." Mello joked and let out a small sigh of relief.

Matt's heart definitely hopped right out of his chest at only the thought that took over his mind, but without being able to stop it, he blurted, still somehow sounding controlled, "I love you, Mello." Mello pulled away and looked at the redhead extremely confused. Matt could feel his face slightly warming, and he practically held his breath, that wasn't needed anyway, waiting for a responce. A cool smirk crawled across Mello's face and he grabbed the redhead and pulled him close and latched their lips together. Matt just blinked not being able to comprehend what was happening but finally his eyes sealed shut and he pulled the blonde close, kissing him back. Mello enforced this behaviour by slipping his tongue between Matt's lips and allowing it to dance around the younger boy's own tounge. They stayed there, passionately fucking each other's throats with their tongues when Mello finally pulled away.

"I love you too, Matty." A devilish smirk formed on his lips as he went back for another kiss. Matt pulled back and Mello instantly looked disappointed, confused and angry simultaneously and Matt couldn't help but enjoy that look that very seldom came across the great Mello's face, that Matt had just caused.

Matt finally spoke. "If you ever decided to come up with a stupid ass plan that gets me killed, again, I'll kill you!" Mello couldn't help but let out a beautiful, deep chuckle, especially knowing this was only the beginning of an eternity of bad death jokes. Matt couldn't help but fall in love all over again from that sound.

* * *

**So its the middle of the night and I can't sleep. Why? Well I don't completely know but I have a knot in my stomach that's refusing to let me so I thought maybe some MattXMello fic might help me feel better. I was right :) Hope you enjoy!**

**-Carter**


End file.
